El club de duelo
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Recopilación de historias del Club de duelo del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. / Duelo #1: Túnica azul cielo, poodles en platos decorativos en las paredes. ¿No es obvio todavía de quien hablamos?
1. Tic, tac

**Disclaimer:** Los boggarts y Daphne Greengrass (y Theodore Nott que sale mencionado) son de J. K. Rowling. El resto es mío

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 "Y tú, ¿a qué tienes miedo?" del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Tic, tac**

* * *

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj suena detrás de ti, pero lo ignoras. Caminas con paso firme, preguntándote por qué no habías visto el espejo que se alcanza a ver dentro del armario, frunciendo el ceño. Uno tan bonito como ese debería estar guardado en lo más profundo de un mueble polvoriento.

Abres una de las hojas de la puerta y estiras la mano para coger el espejo, pero ésta nunca llega a tocarlo. Te quedas petrificada antes, observando la imagen que te devuelve.

No puede ser. Te llevas la mano a la mejilla. En el espejo, reflejada, una anciana con las mejillas hundidas, el pelo ralo, y los ojos muy saltones, hace lo mismo.

¿Ya entendiste? ¿Ya sabes qué estás viendo?

Es tu miedo más profundo, ese que no le cuentas ni a Theodore. Es el paso del tiempo, Daphne Greengrass.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

A ti también te va a alcanzar. Tic. Tac.

* * *

 **No, no es desde la persectiva del boggart, sólo es segunda persona porque se me antojó.**

 **Entre otras aclaraciones es que esta historia tendrá todas mis participaciones en el Club de duelo hasta que yo decida que tiene demasiados capítulos, quizá. Así que lo único que compartirán todos los capítulos será el formato. Por lo demás, ni las temáticas y probablemente tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 10 de septiembre de 2015_


	2. Amortentia

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 "De principio a fin" del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

* * *

 **Amortentia**

* * *

― _Luna_ , luna, luna estrellada, luna…

No está segura de si la canción va de aquella manera. Nunca nadie le cantó una canción y esa, que es la única que conoce, la escuchó de casualidad. Le parece adecuada, porque las instrucciones dicen que la poción debe dejarse reposar un día entero antes de echar la yerbabuena y la canela a la media noche, a la luz de la luna.

Respira hondo, justo encima del caldero, preguntándose qué aroma percibirá cuando termine.

(Quizá porque nunca antes había sido libre).

―Luna… luna en cielo estrellado…

La canción no tiene sentido, pero la distrae. Está a punto de acabar la amortentia y por eso se permite una sonrisa esperanzada después de tanto tiempo.

(Que deja ver sus dientes chuecos, esos que con suerte él no verá).

Merope casi puede percibir el aroma de Tom Riddle inundando sus pulmones cuando la habitación se ilumina con un destello color de _rosa_.

* * *

 **¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya desde la última vez que escribí de Merope? Creo que incluso se quedó en Potterfics de lo malo que es, y eso quiere decir que es del 2009. Pues aquí está la historia.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 18 de septiembre de 2015_


	3. Problemas y soluciones

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 "Una frase en cuestión" del Club de Duelo del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Problemas y soluciones**

* * *

―¡Crouch, esa es la frase más estúpida que nadie me ha dicho nunca! ―espetas. Sin embargo, te ríes.

Todavía tienes las palabras en la punta de la lengua: «Enfrentarse, siempre enfrentarse, es el modo de resolver el problema. ¡Enfrentarse a él!». Barty asegura que su padre solía reservarla especialmente para las crisis familiares.

―Lo sé, ni mi padre la creía ―responde él.

―¡Barty, tu padre tenía razón! ―exclamas.

Lo has llevado a Londres a divertirse un poco. La marca de su brazo es tan nueva que ni siquiera la ha sentido arder.

―Es sólo una frase estúpida, Bellatrix.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntas, haciendo énfasis en tus palabras―. A tu alrededor.

―¿ _Muggles_? ―dice él.

―¡Y la solución es enfrentarse! ―Sonríes enseñando los dientes, como si aún fueras una niña haciendo una travesura. Sacas la varita y apuntas a uno de los edificios en los que la gente está durmiendo―. ¿Tienes ganas de incendiar algo hoy?

* * *

 **Me gusta mucho escribir de mortífagos algunas veces. Sobre todo de estos dos, y de los otros dos Lestrange. Es que no me imagino qué tan retorcido necesitas ser para torturar a dos personas hasta la demencia (los Longbottom). Así que intentando ponerles un pasado en 155 palabras, salió esto.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 26 de septiembre de 2015_


	4. Un día vendrá la muerte

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Voldemort y las demás cosas del Potterverso son de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #4 "Espejito, espejito…" del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Un día vendrá la muerte**

* * *

Un día lo admitirás: tienes miedo de morir.

No persigues la inmortalidad por el poder, por la grandeza o por el miedo al olvido: persigues la inmortalidad por el miedo a la muerte. Eres tan humano como los demás aunque lo niegues; siempre lo has sido.

Puedes partir tu alma en siete pedazos y desperdigarlos por todas partes, si eso es lo que quieres, pero hay algo que se te olvida. La muerte estará esperando por ti. Algo siempre estará detrás de ti. Ese miedo que no admites no dejará de perseguirte nunca.

Está ahí. Siempre esperando. Es muy paciente.

La muerte llegará con paso tranquilo y sin prisas cuando se aproxime tu hora. Puedes huir toda la vida, partir tu alma en siete pedazos, perseguir el elixir de la vida, pero debes estar seguro de una cosa, Tom Riddle, una sola cosa y nada más.

Vendrá la muerte y se llevará a tu alma.

* * *

 **No sé si esta sea mi última ronda… aunque genial competencia que tengo me hace pensar que es posible que lo sea. Así que escribí de Voldemort porque… bueno, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y me pareció buena idea. Tiene sentido leyéndolo de fin a principio y de principio a fin.**

 **¡Mucha suerte!**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 1 de octubre de 2015_


	5. Lo que importaba

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, es de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo # 1 "Duelo verbal" del "Club de Duelo" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Lo que importaba**

* * *

Tarde o temprano, todo el mundo se cansa de gritar. Incluso los más desesperados. Pero no tiene caso. Nadie va a ir a salvarlos ni a sacarlos de esa isla. Allí reina la desesperación y desesperanza, tanto, que la mayoría acaba abandonándose al delirio y a la locura.

A ti, que no tienes fuerzas ni para levantarte, te persiguen la mirada asqueada de los aurores que te metieron ahí y la voz de Barty Crouch negándote un juicio.

Pero no importa, si ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para decir que tú no mataste a nadie, ni traicionaste a nadie. Qué más da, si igual fue tu culpa.

Estás allí, tirado al fondo de la celda, confundiéndote con la pared como un camaleón, con la certeza de que te vas a pudrir ahí. Pero ya no importa. James y Lily están muertos. Remus cree que eres un traidor.

Todo lo que alguna vez importó, se ha ido.

* * *

 **Esta historia es una espinita que tenía clavada desde hace mucho. Dios, cada que me imagino la historia de Sirius creo que fue a uno de los personajes que peor le fue en toda la historia. Espero, sinceramente, haberle hecho justicia. Y, claro, Aru, un honor competir contra ti.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 20 de octubre de 2015_


	6. La celestina

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Oponente** : Crislu.

 **Personajes** : Frank Longbottom y Sirius Black.

* * *

 **La celestina**

* * *

La vio a ella, a metros de distancia. Lo vio a él. Se le quedó viendo de manera tan penetrante que hasta lo incomodó.

―¿Qué? ―acabó preguntando Frank.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó Sirius―. Ya sabes. Ella. Alice.

A Frank sólo le entró una tos nerviosa y muy falsa. ¿Qué sabía Black si era sólo un niño jugando a ser mayor en la Orden?

―Ehm.

―No lo niegues. Te he visto.

―Si ya lo sabes… ―Frank habló resignación.

―Soy buena celestina ―comentó Black―. Yo me di cuenta de que a Lily sí le gustaba James. Si no fuera por mí, todavía estarían como el gato y el ratón.

―Alice es mayor que yo.

―¿Y qué? ―dijo Sirius―. Háblale.

Black habló de una manera tan segura, haciendo que todo pareciera tan fácil, que Frank tomó una decisión.

Lejos de allí, en el Departamento de Misterios, una profecía acaba de cumplirse. Sirius Black había terminado su papel como celestina.

* * *

 **No quiero explicar nada. Quiero ver que piensan en los comentarios. Y sí, voy totalmente en serio: Sirius era celestina en su tiempo libre.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 6 de marzo de 2016_


	7. Castigo estilo Umbridge

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Personaje** : Dolores Umbridge

* * *

 **Castigo estilo Umbridge**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge estaba echándole un terrón de azúcar a su café cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho. Era Potter.

Los caniches en todos los platos que tenía colgados en la pared empezaron a ladrar, molestos, al ver entrar al chico. Dolores ni siquiera los hizo callar durante un momento; en vez de eso, le puso otro terrón de azúcar al café.

―Ah, señor Potter… ―dijo, levantando la vista, como si acabara de percatarse que el chico estaba delante de ella. Le señaló el asiento que tenía preparado para él.

Se puso en pie, se alisó la túnica azul cielo brillante y le extendió la plumilla que tenía a un lado al chico casi sin prestarle atención. Esperaba que el castigo que le tenía preparado hablara por sí mismo.

―Profesora, ¿qué se supone que…? ―No llegó a terminar la pregunta.

Dolores lo interrumpió antes.

―¡Ah, eso! Quiero que escriba «No debo decir la verdad».

* * *

 **Explicaciones: ejem. No, ninguna. ¡Cuéntenme sus teorías en los comentarios! Recuerden que esta Umbridge y su mundo son antítesis del que conocemos.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 7 de abril de 2016_


	8. Tlachtli

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #1de la Novena Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Oponente** _:_ Jeannine Matweus

* * *

 **Tlachtli**

* * *

Samuel se rió, siempre se reía cuando ella intentaba anotar y en vez de eso hacía que la pelota cayera al suelo.

―A ver, reina, no es posible que no puedas ni pegarle al aro... ―Le costaba hablar: seguía riéndose―. Estabas a centímetros.

―Sólo estoy jugando porque no puedes jugar tú solo.

Habían improvisado una cancha de tlachtli en el patio trasero de la casa de los padres de Samuel. Uno contra uno, subidos en escobas, intentando meter la pelota en el aro.

―A ver, si es el juego más fácil del mundo: quien meta la pelota en el aro gana ―explicó Samuel, señalando al aro a un costado de la cancha― y sólo se le puede pegar con el palo de la escoba.

―Dirás fácil para ti… ―Regina aterrizó a un lado de la pelota―. ¿Volvemos a empezar?

―Te queda el consuelo de que si viviéramos en los tiempos prehispánicos, me sacrificarían a mí.

* * *

 **El juego de pelota se jugaba en la Mesoamérica prehispánica, por equipos y se trataba de meter una bola por un aro pegándole sólo con la cadera, los codos o las rodillas. Se llamaba Tachtli. De ahí se inspiraron mis magos ―y yo― para crear la versión mágica.**

 **En algunas partes de Mesoamérica además estaba ligado a sacrificios humanos, ya en la época clásica. Todavía hay muchas dudas al respecto, pero es casi seguro que en alguna parte ―maya, es lo único de lo que estoy segura― sacrificaban a los ganadores. ¡Todo un incentivo para ser un jugador mediocre!**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 23 de junio de 2016_


	9. Si te quieres estresar, llévate a la pla

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Novena Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Contrincante** _:_ Roxy Scamander

* * *

 **Si te quieres estresar, llévate a la playa a los Black**

* * *

―¿Dónde se metieron Orion y Walburga? ¡¿Dónde?!

Sabía que la playa no era una buena opción. Le había advertido a Arcturus. Había otras formas de distraer a los niños ―que ya no eran tan niños― en vez de llevarlos a la playa. Y ellos cargaban además con los niños de Pollux ―que tampoco eran tan niños.

―Ay, mamá, cálmate y déjalos en paz.

Lucretia, como siempre, tenía que decirle que se tranquilizara. Melania estaba desesperada porque encontrara marido o al menos se largara del hogar familiar. La ponía de nervios.

―¡Arcturus! Ve a buscar a tu hijo y a tu sobrina ―ordenó Melania, acostumbrada a mandar a su marido―. No sé dónde se han metido y tengo arena en todas partes, en serio, cariño, ¡en todas partes!

Arcturus se estaba poniendo en pie cuando llegó corriendo Cygnus, su sobrino, gritando.

―¡Tía, tía! ¡Orion y Walburga están jugando a mamás y papás detrás de aquella palmera!

* * *

 **Eh, menciones especiales a Miss Lefroy Fraser porque el título es de su invención.**


	10. Escena del crimen

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Novena Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 **Contrincantes:** Hueto y Bell.

* * *

 **Escena del crimen**

* * *

―¡Oye, tú, joven! ¡No puedo tener así el lugar, todo acordonado!

―Señora Abbott, es protocolo, El Caldero Chorreante es la escena del crimen.

Ted quería entenderla, pero tenía el cuerpo de un cantante joven enfrente. Lo recordaba de Hogwarts.

―Iba a presentarse hoy, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―respondió la posadera―. Ayer le dejé las llaves para que instalara su equipo…

Ted asintió y frunció las cejas. Ya le había preguntado a todos si el cantante tenía enemigos o había recibido amenazas, pero todos coincidían en que «lo adoraban completamente».

Eso no iba a resolver el caso.

Volvió a recorrer con la mirada toda la escena y sus ojos se volvieron a posar en la guitarra. Era lo único que no estaba destrozado o tirado. ¿Por qué? Se acercó a tomarla. Era una guitarra bonita, bien cuidada, _muggle_ , no muy cara.

Entonces, sintió un tirón en el estómago.

Tenía la guitarra bien agarrada.

Era una trampa. Mierda.


	11. Televisión mágica vs colonias en Marte

_Este fic participa en el Duelo #_ _4_ _de la Novena Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ "

Me tocó Xenophilius Lovegood y futuro

 **Oponente** : Hueto

* * *

 **Televisión mágica vs colonias en Marte**

* * *

Xenophilius no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Había hecho la misma sopa de siempre —quizá había agregado algún ingrediente sorpresa— y se había quedado dormido como siempre después de comer —aunque quizá no había llegado a la cama.

Bueno, sí tenía alguna idea de dónde estaba.

Parecía su casa. Sólo que más ordenada y mas limpia y con una especie de ventana donde podía ver a pequeñas personales moviéndose y hablando.

Una ventana grande pegada a la pared. Xenophilius le cambiaría el marco, ese negro aburrido era terrible. Y un sonido que le picaba en los oídos, una especie de timbre horrible.

Y la gente en la «ventana» que hablaba sin parar.

—Bueno, Tom, nos estamos modernizando, no hay duda. ¡En el primer canal mágico para televisión!

—Claro, los muggles se las arreglan para instalar colonias en Marte en el 2056, pero nosotros tenemos televisión mágica. ¡Hurra!

—Y celulares.

—Ellos tienen colonias en Marte.


End file.
